My Fate at Hand
by Akariiiin
Summary: When you live a life so perfect, so calming, what can you do when fate decides to pit against you? How do you manage to stay sane when everything you thought you knew, thought you loved, is warped?
1. Clocks of Fate

**Hey ! C: I'm Remembering Alice, but you can call me Lexx. So this is my first real chapter story fiction for Shugo Chara. [x I'm not too sure HOW I came up with this storyline. Honestly, last night I just grabbed some paper and scribbled down notes for all the chapters (It took up like almost 8 pieces of paper ._.) and decided to start it today. :D Don't read if you don't like tragedy.**

**Oh yeah, people are gonna get OOC in here, but I mean come in it's a story about losing your sanity, who WOULDN'T get a little OOC? :D**

**Enjoy the story~**

_**Characters + Ages**_

_Amu – 13._

_Tadase – 13._

_Rima – 13._

_Nagihiko – 13._

_Utau – 15._

_Kuukai – 14._

_Kairi – 11._

_Yaya – 12._

_Nadeshiko – 13._

_Saaya – 13._

_Ikuto – 18._

_Aruto – 40._

_Nikaido – 38._

_Yukari – 34._

**I only bumped them up a year 'cuz I didn't wanna make them too old.**

**OK. Now to the story. :D**

Normal POV:

Amu Hinamori awoke from her deep slumber with a startle. In her dream, she'd heard an aggrivating repetitive ringing noise, only to realize that it was her two best friends, Rima and Utau, attempting to awaken the young teenager by constantly ringing her doorbell until she got up. The child groaned impatiently, and yelled down at the two, "Okay, okay! I'm coming!" She quickly pulled on her school uniform, being sure to set it up in her miss "Cool & Spicy" attire, grabbed a quick snack, and ran to the door. Amu had been living alone ever since her father had gotten a job down in a more southern part of Japan. He had decided to take her little sister, Ami, with him in order for her to someday inherit the business. Amu never wanted to do what her father did. For her, photography was just clicking the camera a few times and pretty spots. She had higher expectations.

She opened the door to shyly greet a very impatient Utau and a pissed-off Rima. She questioned to herself how long the had tried to wake her up.

"Amu! You're late. Let's go, we need to meet up with Kuukai and the others."

"Yeah yeahh.." She mumbled lightly. The girl was still half asleep and didn't exactly feel up to doing much today, just sleeping and dreaming of unreal things.

She chucked quietly to herself. In her life, nothing was unreal. Everything was, so to speak, perfect. _A little too perfect.. _She pondered. Her and her friends we're the closest of people. The school she went to was civilized and the town she lived in wasn't too crowded or too rural. Her friends all seemed to have a thing for one another, although the only two who had actually mustered up the courage to confess were Tadase and Saaya.

Amu sighed. She always had a crush on Tadase, but was too slow in admitting it. She convinced herself that this was just another school girl crush. It's not like she'd marry the kid, right? Right?

The girl suddenly lost herself in daydreams. Dreams of her and her golden prince sweeping her off her feet and claiming her his bride. _Hinamori.. _she heard. _That's odd. _She thought. _He's my husband, he should be calling me Amu at least.. _He repeated Hinamori multiple more times until she knowingly realized that that wasn't Tadase voice.

A pair of hands clapped themselves in front of her.

She blinked twice and opened her eyes to a smirking Kuukai. She hadn't even noticed that Kairi, Yaya, Tadase, and Nagihiko had joined their walk.

Kuukai's smirk grew as he threw an arm around Amu. "Hey Hinamori, watcha' thinkin' about?" He asked with a curious wink. Amu blushed a deep scarlet, before throwing his arm off him and retorting to her Cool & Spicy mode. "It's not any of your buisness, it was just some school stuff, t-that's all." She cursed to herself. That damn stuttering ALWAYS gave her away!

Kuukai chuckled again, and patted her back. "Didn't know school made you blush so much." he said laughing. This resulted in her blush to increase and her to playfully hit him. Yaya quickly became defensive.

"Amu-chi! Don't bully Kuukai!" she pouted, clinging to his arm. She noticed Utau glaring at the candy girl, and laughed a bit. Yaya glared up at Kuukai and said "Don't mess with Amu-chi either! We ALL know she was dreaming about Tadase!" she said with a grin, grabbing a sucker from her pocket and beginning to suck on it.

Both the kids flashes lit up and they looked away. Amu and Tadase were good friends, but he was with Saaya. Amu and her group didn't have a problem with Saaya, even though she was quite annoying, but most of the time they knew better not to bring up the situation.

The walk to school continued on with more teasing from Kuukai, resulting in a few hits from Utau, some insults from Rima to Nagihiko, a hyperactive Yaya, the bookworm Kairi pointing out Rima's mistakes in her insults to Nagihiko, Amu's blushing and Tadase's kind laughter. Even Saaya caught up to the group and joined in their, what it seemed, everlasting innocence.

All good things have to come to an end though.

The group of kids never did notice a figure hiding behind the trees, watching them, and sighing inwardly to himself, knowing that fate would soon unfold on these kids. He knew that Amu, and her friends, didn't deserve what would soon be bestowed upon them.

The school day came and went by in a breeze. Amu groaned on the way home, upset because she decided to make up for sleep in History class, and now she had no idea how to do the homework.

"Hinamori-san!" She turned towards the voice and saw Tadase running towards her. When he caught up, he smiled at her and said, "I saw you weren't paying much attention in History," he laughed. Amu turned away stubbornly, obviously embarrassed. "Y-yeah, I needed to c-catch up on my sleep, s-so what?" She stuttered. Tadase chucked, and said "Mind if I come over and help you with the homework?" He asked politely. Amu's eyes lit up and her cheeks formed a cute pink blush. "O-oh! Not at all! Thank you Tadase!" She smiled at him. He nodded to her, and they walked to her house.

As they set inside, the sunset was already gazing over the sky. It was mid-december, and even if it wasn't snowing yet, it didn't change the fact on how early the sun would set. Amu grinned lightly at the sunset, feeling as if she should take in that moment of innocence for some reason.

She led Tadase inside, and they began to set down their books. Just as they were about to study, the phone rang from upstairs.

"Ah! Sorry Tadase, wait here, I'll answer it!" She said, and ran up the stairs.

She reached out for the phone when her heart skipped a beat at the number.

_Caller ID: Unknown_

_Number: 000-000-0000_

Anyone would have their heart jump a bit at such an odd number. Regardless, she answered the phone. For all she knew it could've just been her dad using a different phone. _Yeah, that's all it is,_ she reassured herself. Even with that, her hands still trembled as she answered the phone.

"H-hello?" She asked. There was no answer. Simple dead air in the background. Her eyes widened, and she asked again, "Um.. dad? Uh, who is t-this?" She frowned at the lack of response. She then heard a clash downstairs and something that sounded like a ripping sound. Amu quickly hung up the phone and ran downstairs to check on what had happened.

Blood.

Bright red liquid was flooding itself on her pale living room carpets.

Knives.

A large butcher knife lay in the blood, with it's own fresh red coating it as well.

She hardly had time to intake those two.

The thing that caught her eye was the boy in the middle of all of this.

She started emotionless at Tadase. He was laying in the middle of the mess. She guessed had had been standing before attacked, because his blonde bangs were now pulled over his forehead and falling into the pool of red underneath him. The side of his chest was cut open into, and the blood still wasn't done coming out. A trickle of the sticky red had escaped his mouth as well.

His eyes were the worst part.

His eyes were shot wide open, the pink/red color completely dulled into a hazed over grey-ish pink now. There was no life in them. You could faintly see tears drying from his cheeks that we're losing color by the second.

Before Amu even knew it, the clocks of fate had struck upon her.

**Okay, so I got the idea of how Tadase would look when he died from Pandora Hearts. I basically took the description of how Alice looked when she was killed and put it in Shugo Chara mode (Sidenote/ THAT SCENE WAS SO SAD IN P.H. OMG ;_;) **

**And just to clear some things up, I didn't kill of Tadase because I'm one of those people who are like "o omj tadagay iz lik su gay he liks men omg!1!12! Lts mak keel him of in mi stori lawlz!#!" Honestly, his death is the key pointer in this whole story. And I chose him cuz he wouldn't really play an important role being alive in this story anyways.**

**And also, if you're one of those people that bashes Tadase JUST because he loves Amu, grow up. He's obviously not gay and it's annoying when I read fanfictions where everyone hates Tadase. e_e.**

**I know this chapter kind of moved by fast, but I SUCK at making happy stories. I love READING them, but I can only write tragedy so this whole time typing this I was like "asfklas when will I get to the death scene ahhhhh ;3;" ._.**

**Please R&R, and tell me any mistakes/corrections I should make. C:**


	2. Ichiban no Takaramono

**OMGHI. :3 It's been a while since I updated..maybe 'cause I only got one review.. and I've been busy with school.. and being depressed.. and cuz I lost all 8 pages of rough drafts I've had of this story.. ;_; I kinda remember though how the plot is going to be put. 8D (I'm not sure if it's a good idea to write a tragic scene while listening to Cirno's Perfect Math Class though.. ._.) Oh well. Onto the story ! C:**

The world could be ending at this very moment and Amu wouldn't have ever noticed. Not like it would've mattered, because to her, her world ended right then and there.

She involuntarily took a step back, nearly tripping on the steps behind her. She felt her stomach knot up, and quickly put a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from leaving even more of mess in the room.

She had to look away. She couldn't face the fact that he was dead. _This is a nightmare. _She thought. _I'm sleeping. I'm dreaming. I'll wake up in a few minutes and I'll be sitting in history class again. Rima'll glare at me and I'll have to ask Kuukai which page to read. I'll face the embarrassment of being caught doing something as stupid as napping in the same class with Tadase. Just as soon as I wake up.. _

Amu then did what anyone would do in this kind of situation.

She screamed.

She didn't scream so that neighbors could come and help. Just taking one look at him would tell you he's dead. He probably died before he even hit the floor. She screamed because she had her fair share of nightmares, and knew how these types of dreams worked. If anyone has ever been caught in one, you know what happens when you try to scream. Your voice usually comes out extremely hoarse or you just let out air.

Which is exactly why when Amu heard her scream echo throughout the house, when she felt her throat scratch and burn at the loud shout she had made, that she knew this was reality.

Amu took a good grip on the railing of the stairs, and slowly began to walk down. She was caught in a complete daze. She didn't wanna think about this, about all the memories that she'll never get back. She blocked Tadase out of her mind. Tried to focus on other things, which didn't seem to be much help since there wasn't a lot of other stuff to be able to focus on at that moment.

When she finally reached the bottom step, her heart couldn't take it anymore. A girl at that age can only handle so much. Seeing your best friend, your secret crush, laying in your living room dead, isn't exactly what most 13 year old girls need to experience.

The teenager let out another heart-wrenching scream, however she had no intention of denying reality at this point. She just wanted help.

As she continued to scream, tears found their way down her cheeks. ".. someone .. " she barely was able to whisper. Her voice was already wavering from her screams and cries. She finally mustered up all her strength, and finally managed to say something for the first time since her world fell apart.

"Somebody, ANYBODY! Help me! Please, HELP ME! I don't.. I don't want this!"

Amu fell down to her knees, sobbing louder and louder and trying to keep her screams in. She knew everything was over. She knew nothing would be the same anymore.

Unbeknownst to Amu, a dark-haired figure stood outside from her windows, watching her break-down. His cold eyes narrowed at her. He tightened his grip on the bloody cleaver, and silently fled the scene.

Amu's POV:

I knew everything was broken. I knew that it'd only hurt to think about the memories I had once shared with everyone. I didn't want to look at the mess in front of me, I didn't want to see Tadase's lifeless body laying in front of me. Or the blood on the tiles. But if I try to close my eyes, I can hear everyone's laughter. Somehow, that's now my most precious treasure.

**That last line is from my favorite Angel Beats OST. :D This isn't the first time it'll appear in this story either.**

**I don't really like this chapter. It's really short and kinda boring. I'm gonna spend the rest of my night searching for those rough drafts I wrote, cuz I'm not too sure I'm gonna be good with just playing this by ear. **

**Also, if you don't know what a cleaver is, it's a butcher knife kind of thing. To anyone that watches Higurashi, that's the knife that Rena is most known with. 8D **

**Please R&R, and as always, give me criticism. ;~;**


	3. The Flower of Hell

**Hi guys! :D So I wrote this rough draft in my Study Hall in an attempt to avoid the people besides me. -_- They ended up bugging me to read my story and kept asking why the top said "Hey guys! :D" It'd be SO much easier if everyone just had a FF. =/= Also, I noticed how in Chapter 1 I wrote down that there was a butcher knife in the scene, and then in Chapter 2 I had the man holding a bloody cleaver. Yeah, that's what I get for not updating in forever. I'm gonna try to take out the part where it says that once my Internet decides to work. ;_; **

**Ok, now onto the chapter. 8D!**

Amu stared blankly at the sunrise beginning to make its way through her window. 3 days had passed since Tadase's death, and Amu had slept a good 3 hours since then.

It wasn't entirely her fault, though. The police thought to make Amu their first suspect when investigating the case. It was stressful for her. She had to spend the rest of the evening of one of her best friends murder in a cold police station, answering questions, taking fingerprint samples, and even going through her phone logs to see if she really WAS on the phone during the time of his death.

She hated it all.

It was unbelievable, in her eyes, that they would even think that she was the one behind this whole mess. Everything they asked her, each time they made her extend her hands in black ink, throughout all the chaos that night, she was dying to break down in front of them. She wanted to shout at every damn question they asked her, "NO! Of COURSE I didn't murder him! Tell me, tell me why would I even think of murdering one of my best friends? Why would I take away the happiness that I took for granted? Let me go home.. let me go home so I can wake up from this nightmare!"

In all truth, the girl hadn't spoken more then she was requested to ever since the day she lost him.

She had missed 3 days of school. She was afraid to face her friends. Who would want to face them? In a way this was all her fault. If she had told that she'd rather study alone, she would've been the victim, not him. She failed to protect him, and she felt ashamed for it.

Her parents hadn't been of much support, either. Honestly, they were just upset that such a thing had happened in their apartment, and her father promised to be home for her the first chance he got a break from his work.

Amu sighed loudly. She knew that sulking in bed from depression and fear wasn't going to bring him back. _Then again nothing is. _She thought to herself. After having a small mental debate with herself, she finally decided she needed to get up and face her friends.

A pair of footsteps matched with hers.

_Gomenasai._

* * *

><p>"Did that brat see you outside her window."<p>

"No."

"Did she even look your way?"

"No."

The man scowled, and quickly lashed out his fury on the teen in front of him.

"You better make yourself seen in the next tragedy," he let out a sly smile, "my son."

The boy nodded. He wiped the small trail of blood from his mouth, grabbed a firm hold of the blood-stained cleaver, and made his way towards Seiyo Middle School.

* * *

><p>The whispers and stares all lost themselves in Amu's thoughts.<p>

She tried to keep up her "Cool & Spicy" facade, but there were a few problems with that, the big one being that it isn't really appropriate to walk around school being Ms. Cool & Spicy when someone had just been killed in your apartment. The other one was that her persona was less of a spicy one, and more of an emotionless wreck one.

Despite all of that, she somehow made it through half the day. No one talked to her and she talked to no one. Even the teachers refused to call on her, probably knowing her situation all too well.

She knew that lunchtime would be the showdown for her. She'd have to face all of her friends whether she liked it or not.

When noon had approached, she made good-sure that she was last one at the table. She wanted to prove to them that she wasn't scared to face them anymore, that she wasn't sad about this anymore.

She was more than determined to bring back those happy times she thought she'd lost.

Amu arrived at the lunch table with the most confidence in the world. She was ready, ready for them to ask her questions about this, which she'd take the little things and turn them into jokes. They'd laugh at the jokes. They'd talk about something stupid and everything would be back to normal.

The problem was no one said anything. Everything was deathly quiet around her.

The silence was painful. She was dying to know why no one said anything. _ANYONE. _She thought desperately. _SOMEONE. Start the conversation. I'm not taking advantage of this chance again. Anyone. Nagihiko. Yaya, Kuukai, Tada-_

She felt her heart skip a beat, and she realized quickly why it was so quiet. Tadase was usually the one that would help start out a conversation. With him gone, no one knew what to say.

Amu's chest suddenly felt hot. _No.. Don't think of them. Don't think of what happened before.. the times we'd all just trudge around the park.. that time when Nagi had forced him in a skirt.. his smile, his blush, don't think about it.. It's over now.. he's not coming back, he's really not coming back.._

She felt something warm brush on her cheek.

She looked up and saw Yaya stretching over the lunch table, gently brushing off her friends tears. The look that the little baby girl gave you was so heart-breaking, it could probably make the cruelest of all men cry. "Amu-chi.." she said, barely audible.

That was it for her. She couldn't take it anymore. The pain, the remorse, the memories, the sympathy, it was too much for her. She would've broken down right then and there, until she realized something a little alarming to her.

"Where's Saaya?"

As if on cue, an echo was let out in the air, and a bullet grazed Amu's tear stained cheek.

**Kuukai's POV:**

I stared in horror as the bullet passed by Amu's cheek, and ended up hitting another one of our friends.

I was pissed then. In my eyes, this was all starting to be her fault, even though I knew it wasn't true. My mind kept telling me she was the center of hell, and was bringing it in with us.

I didn't wanna believe that, even as I watched the bullet go through her, I knew it wasn't Amu's fault. She was still innocent and fragile, just like a flower.

To keep from freaking out on her, I kept repeating this phrase in my mind, even as I watched her body hit the floor.

_You are not a flower in hell, don't blossom in such a place. Don't blossom there, don't blossom there.._

**QUICK NOTE: I'm not one to insert random Japanese in a story to try and say "o lok mi I cn sai "wht" ad "cuteee!21" ad "ys" in japense rnt I smrt!1! Lawlz" I'm gonna be using "Gomenasai" (I'm so sorry) because to me, it has more emotion than just saying "I'm so sorry." But hey, that's just me.**

**I'm gonna make the ending go into one of the character's POV's each time. :3 And then end it with one of my favorite songs 8D. That one is "Naraku no Hana" from the Higurashi Kai Opening/OST :D It's personally my FAVORITE opening video, and favorite opening OST. And btw, Naraku no Hana means "Flower of Hell." I know I wrote flower in hell, but I like that translation the best, so c:**

**ANYWAYS, I don't think I'm doing a too good of a job of keeping them in character. ;_; The first draft I wrote was TERRIBLE, and I ended up only using like, one or two real lines from that to the final xD. Also, sorry if the ending doesn't really make sense. I'm kinda trying to portray that in Kuukai's eyes, especially when his friend was shot, that Amu's the innocent one in the middle of a war zone, and he doesn't want her to be there. He's trying to convince himself that in an ATTEMPT to stay sane. C:**

**So waddya think? I love constructive criticism. ;~; I may have overused comma's, but I'm not good when it comes to when to use semi-colons or colons.**

**Please R&R 8D! **


	4. Emo Emo Schneider

**HI C: So I wrote this chapter in pretty much all of my Study Hall, 20 minutes in math, and 5 minutes in Science ._. Probably the longest its taken for me to write. I'm gonna try to keep it up with this daily updates, too. 8) Okiee, onto the story. ! C:**

_This isn't happening._

Silence followed the echoed gunshot.

_This isn't happening._

Utau broke the silence.

_Not again._

A familiar laughter filled the cafeteria.

_It's my fault._

No one in the cafeteria dared to take a breath as they saw Saaya, in all her glory, at the doors of the cafeteria, laughing madly with the smoking gun in her hand. She let out a sly smirk.

"Ho ho ho! It's a shame that the bullet didn't hit Amu, but I guess her best friend will work as well! Ho ho ho!"

Laughter, screams, and cries all filled the room. No one knew to expect this from Saaya. Even if her boyfriend had just been killed, nobody could've predicted that this would happen. Did she really love him this much?

Amu and her group of friends however, paid no mind to these kinds of thoughts. The voices in the air were mixed in a whole buzz to them. Right now, what happened to anyone else didn't matter. They were preoccupied with their own problems.

Like trying to save Utau.

Saaya let out yet another playful smirk as she watched with a playful expression as the group crouched down next to Utau. She cocked then gun, then said "Hey Amu, you had a thing for my boyfriend, am I wrong? Were you so upset that he was dating the beautiful, marvelous Saaya that you had to let him die?"

_Lies._

"You killed the boyfriend of the most popular, loved girl in school! Now, it's your turn to suffer!"

It was quite obvious that Saaya wasn't one with guns, considering the fact that on this shot, she missed yet again. This time, she ended up shooting another student trying to escape.

She didn't care anymore. She was a girl who never took bad news well, and always sought out for revenge, no matter what she had to. She was gonna prove she was the best, and wasn't gonna sit here and cry like the rest of the group.

The room continued to be filled up with gun fires and cries.

* * *

><p>The small posse of friends didn't dare leave Utau's side. It didn't seem like she was shot anywhere vital, it was simply through her left shoulder, although you couldn't tell for sure if it hit anywhere that connected to her neck. They tried to stay calm, despite the situation, but Yaya being the baby-character she was, panicked the most.<p>

"No! Not Utau, too! Kairi, you're smart right? What should we do!"

Kairi, the most calm out of all of them, pushed up his glasses, and stated blandly, "The reinforcements won't arrive soon enough. You should use this distraction as an opportunity to harbor in a nearby storage room. When the gunshots and shrieks begin to dissolve into nothing, return here once more. Cease the bleeding by applying firm pressure on the area of the wound to avoid prevalent blood loss. I shall stay behind in an attempt to control Saaya."

The most anyone got out of that was, "Hide in a closet, stop Utau's bleeding, and Kairi'll stay behind."

Nagihiko, however, began to object to this. "Kairi.. I think it's better if you come with us. I mean, we can't afford to lose anyone else.." He gulped at this, and shielded his eyes from everyone else. Kuukai, however, reacted to his statement. "Don't say that, Nagi! Utau WON'T die, we won't let her, I won't let her.." he broke off his sentence at that.

All of this really was bringing out the weak side of even the best of soccer players and the most graceful of dancers.

Yaya, however, quietly stepped forward. She lifted her head, determination and excitement filled her eyes as she said confidently, "I'll go with Kairi!"

The group had to take a second to recover from this.

Rima was the first to speak against this, "Y-Yaya.. I don't think that's.. well.. a very good idea.." she began, but was cut off by Yaya.

"NO ARGUING!" she pouted. "Who knows what could happen? Kairi needs to have SOMEONE around to help protect him from evil!" She exclaimed, sending a wink and thumbs up to everyone.

Amu smiled shyly, and for the first time since her friend was shot down, finally spoke, "Yaya.. Stay safe, ok?" She gave off her best smile to her precious friend.

Yaya let out a gallant smirk, then quickly grabbed Kairi's arm and shouted off to everyone, "I'll see you soon, wait for me guys!"

Amu and everyone else smiled sadly, knowing all too well this may be the last time they see those two ever again.

Kuukai stepped up quickly. "Let's save Utau."

The teenagers all nodded. Nagihiko and Kuukai grabbed her legs and arms, and carried her, almost in a secret way, towards the nearest janitor's closet. As everyone else followed them, Amu looked around the room in front of her, and for the first time, began to take in her surroundings.

She could see kids crying, people she didn't know trying to get out only to be attacked somehow by Saaya. In the distance she thought she could begin to hear sirens. She looked at people who could've been friends yesterday fighting about something today, the man standing in her school win-

She blinked twice, and widened her eyes.

An older looking man, maybe in his late teens or earlier twenties, stood outside of her school window, watching with no emotion the chaos that was happening inside of the school. His bangs fell slightly over his eyes, which gave off an icy and unemotional glare.

The worst part about it was the object in his right hand. He was holding a blood-stained knife.

The one that was used to kill Tadase.

Amu had no clue how he even managed to get a hold of it, but she was sure that it was him who had killed him. It was the same type of cleaver in the scene, plus the fact that the man was staring right at her couldn't have just been a coincidence.

At that moment, all thoughts withdrew from her mind, and her thoughts flooded with one word, and one word alone.

Revenge.

New POV:

I followed Amu and her friends to their hideout for now, being sure to match each of my footsteps with Amu's. I don't want to give them a bigger scare then they have now.

I saw Amu turn her head towards to window, and knew right away she was seeing the man who she believed had killed Tadase.

I lowered my eyes, trying to keep tears from spilling out. _Don't hate him. _I thought. _It's not his fault. In a way, it's mine. I'm so useless.._

I saw the hate and vengeance flash into her eyes. I felt my chest begin to grow hot at this.

_I really can't do anything about this.._

Turning to the left, then turning to the right, in the middle of the crowd, under all this pressure, no one can catch my sight, even if they tried.

A tear fell down my cheek.

_Gomenasai._

**I'm not gonna say just yet who that ^ POV belongs too. ;D Obviously, their name isn't "New" so don't think that o/o. **

**I used the song "Emo Emo" by, well, I don't know the artist, just the Nightcore version. D: It's a German song that I'm OBSESSED with. :DD I'm probably gonna be using more lines from that song since it fits my story REALLY well. C:**

**I'll try to put more Amuto in it tomorrow, there's gonna be a LOT more of it in later chapters, though. 8D I think I made it obvious enough who the "mystery man" is, but if you don't know, you'll find out next chapter. **

**I'll try to write chapter 5 tomorrow :D I was supposed to put in Amu and Kuukai's argument in this, but this chapter took up 4 pages of my notebook, front and back, and I was like legit lazy too so. ;~;**

**Please R&R! :3**


	5. We Are Young

**-,- When I do the enter sign once, it doesn't look like there's enough of a space, but if I do it twice, it looks too big? So for now, ignore this chapter. It's not complete and I'm deleting in a second.**

**OMGTHANKSFORTHEREVIEWS8D They literally made my whole night. 8D! Thank you so much. C: So I know I said that this chapter would have more Amuto.. but actually, I lied. D: I re-wrote my rough drafts and the chapter after the next WILL have some, fo'sho ;D I don't wanna just rush the plot and put random "OH ILU AMU-CHAN KISS/LEMONSLMEONS" in the story. -_- This is probably my longest chapter, and it took up all the time of both my study halls. xD But it also plays a big role in the story. C: **

**Also, I forgot to put this on my other chapters, but I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters used in it. I also don't own any song lyrics that I put in my stories.**

* * *

><p>The heat was overwhelming.<p>

Then again, five kids cramped inside a janitor's closet wasn't exactly the most comforting place to be. Aside from the old mop smells and the growing temperature, there was still so much tension in the small room that had been built up in the past 15 minutes.

Another minute passed, and Nagihiko gave an OK sign to everyone else, and they all prepared to face what would be outside. Some people in the small group of friends were a little too eager to leave, while others wouldn't have minded to stay in there for the rest of their life, hiding themselves in shame.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes earlier.<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone had successfully managed to make it inside their little hideout. They were sure to be careful to not let anyone catch on to their idea; No one could afford to worry about anyone else right now. Once they were inside, Nagihiko and Kuukai carefully set Utau down, being extra careful to not move her too much. Nagihiko looked at Kuukai and asked, "Do you have anything I can use to keep pressure on her?" Kuukai nodded, and ripped off a portion of his school shirt and handed it to him. Nagihiko bent down and began his attempt to slow down, and hopefully stop, her bleeding.<p>

Rima and Amu didn't know what to do or how to act at the moment, so the two of them just leaned cooly against the door, watching the boys carefully in case they had to step in. Rima, honestly, felt like she didn't deserve to be in this type of situation. She had no clue how to take care of someone hurt, so she secretly prayed that they would ask Amu for help.

That's exactly what Amu wanted, too.

Amu's thoughts differed from Rima's completely. She kept retracing the events that led to this and to her, it was all really adding up to be her fault. She was more than ready to jump in and help someone, other then just be a useless bystander.

Just like me.

* * *

><p>Rima, tired from standing up, eventually sank down to the floor in a small fetal position, one very similar to her defensive-ball she would crawl into when she needed to. She narrowed her eyes at the two boys, and mumbled, "How stupid."<p>

Kuukai turned her way, and with the glare he gave her, he looked like he was ready to give Little Miss "Chibi Queen" something to crawl in a ball about.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, desperately trying to hide the frustration in his voice and keep his cool. He was completely unaware that he was facing nearly the same situation that Amu had faced merely 3 days ago.

She looked away from Kuukai, and turned her attention towards Nagihiko. "You're not putting enough pressure on her wound. If you want her to live, then try harder." she said bluntly. Even with that, people like Amu, and Nagihiko too, could tell that was a cover-up for what was really on her mind.

Nagi decided to play along with this. He chuckled nervously at her comment, then said, "I-I'm doing my best, Rima-chan. But if you don't like how it is, why don't you give it a try?" he offered, hiding his smirk behind a grand smile.

Kuukai, however, took this to heart, and rudely pushed Nagi aside. "I'll do it. I was an idiot to rely on someone as weak as a dancer to keep this up."

Dead air was his only reply.

Nagihiko, embarrassed at his comment, looked away from everyone else and took a step or two back. This made Rima, already impatient and angry from being stuck in here with everyone, even more pissed. "Don't insult him like that! He did more than you at least." Rima shouted, blushing madly at the fact she was defending her rival. She ignored that though, what Kuukai said was beyond rude and he needed to be told that.

Kuukai scowled under his breath, then muttered, "Useless bitch."

Rima's eyes widened, at his comment, but she was the queen, and wouldn't back down against a few words. "Say that to my face."

His glare hardened as he stood up, doing the one thing no one expected.

Her golden eyes were stunned.

Tears were begging to fall down.

Her hand twitched slightly; she wanted to comfort this horrible, horrible burning feeling that not even her parents had managed to give her.

For the first time in her life, someone dared to slap Rima Mashiro.

Time seemed frozen for a second or two. The noise outside even seemed to cease down into nothing at that very moment. The silence was so loud, that you could probably hear each others heartbeat if you tried to listen.

After what seemed like an eternity, Amu broke the everlasting silence and said, "Don't hit her! She didn't do anything wrong!" Amu exclaimed, more than pissed off at his attitude towards her two best friends.

"Shut up," he began. "Before you're next."

Amu rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, becoming "Cool & Spicy" within a second. "Oh you will? Tell me, what exactly did I do?" she asked him.

That was the final line.

He had already lost his best friend this week, and now he's close to losing the one girl he had managed to develop feelings for. Yet here in front of him stood the center of it all, the flower of hell.

"This is ALL your fault! None of this would've happened had it not been for you!"

Amu stepped back a bit at his outburst, "Wha-" she began, but Kuukai had no intentions of letting her off this easy. He needed to let all this out someway or another.

"If Tadase had never come over, this wouldn't have ever happened! Do you have a faithful and caring boyfriend? I don't think so! So no one would've started a whole shooting over losing you, now would they? Without a shooting, there was no way Utau would've been shot, and we wouldn't be standing in an old, cramped up janitor's closet hiding from one of our old friends who's out there killing people, now would we? Tadase died because of YOU, Saaya mean to shoot YOU, not Utau. It should've been you, each time it was supposed to be you.. I wish.." his voice was hoarse from all of his shouting, and it was already on the verge of breaking, but he knew he had to say this, or he may never get another chance to let his feelings out.

"I wish we could back to a week ago, before Tadase had died and Saaya lost her mind, but that time around.. I wish no one here even knew you. If Tadase never knew you he wouldn't have went to your house, and he wouldn't have died. It'd be better if you had been forgotten."

Kuukai covered his eyes, and face in general, from everyone else. He felt more than ashamed for his outburst. He knew all too well that halfway through the argument, he had gone way too far, but he couldn't help himself. He knew deep in his heart Amu never intended for all of this, that she was just an innocent girl caught up in all this mess. He didn't even want to see all the hurt her put in his dear friends eyes.

Amu, however, had absolutely no sign of pain in her eyes. It just looked like she was ready to lash out on him.

_HOW DARE HE! _She thought. _How dare he claim that his is all my fault! It's not like I let Tadase come over and study because I knew he would be killed, right? Did anyone here even manage Saaya had what it takes to shoot someone? I don't think so! And that big "I wish we never met you" shit? What the hell! He'd really throw away each and every one of the memories we all had together JUST so things can go back to the way they are? This is too far. _

She took a step forward, ready to lash out each and every thought on her so-called friend, until a voice stopped her.

"Shut up, you're all so loud."

The teens turned their heads to face Utau, who had finally came too. She had that same stubborn look on her face, and looked pretty upset that she had been woken up.

Amu's vicious scowl disappeared at the site of her now well friend. "Utau.. you're ok!" she exclaimed, letting out such a brilliant smile at her friend.

Utau sighed, and began to sit up, only to have her shot arm give on her. Thankfully, Kuukai was able to grab her before she hit the cold floor.

"Don't strain yourself.." Nagi said quietly, wondering if she had just heard the commotion going on between the group. Utau simply nodded, then said, "What a little backstabber, I'll find her soon enough and make her regret shooting me." Utau grumbled. Amu smiled gently and let out a slight giggle. _Same old Utau, eh? _She was happy that was ok. She was actually happy.

For now.

* * *

><p>"Next time you see her, I want you to break her."<p>

"Explain."

"They say that victims of rape are scared of their own shadow, let alone able to defend themselves against the rest of the world."

The teen nodded, and walked away, apologizing constantly under his breath to no one.

He was unaware that another voice let in their own fair share of "Gomenasai" with his as well.

* * *

><p>No one really had much to say after Utau had recovered. Everyone was pretty much lost in their own thoughts at the time. After a few more minutes of silence, Nagihiko chimed in and said, "Let's go to my house."<p>

Everyone looked up at him questionably.

"It's not very far from the school, and plus I think we all need an update on what's been happening and how the police are handling it, don't you think?" He let out an accomplished smile.

Rima looked away, her face slightly turning pink as she said, "Well, why not. It's not like we can hideout in a closet for the rest of our lives, now can we?" she told him stubbornly. He ignored her icy glare and nodded happily, making the girl even more aggravated.

Amu nodded at this idea, she just wanted to be somewhere where she wasn't so close to Kuukai at the moment.

Utau was up for the idea in a second, stating how if she's ever gonna feel better she needs somewhere better to rest then in a musty room with cold floors.

Kuukai agreed as well, but in truth was very hesitant at this. He was on the very edge of hating himself. He'd much rather stay in here to hide away his shame and humility. He didn't want to show the world how cruel he truly could be. Part of him did want to leave though, with everyone up and talking now, the room temperature was rising unbearably high for him, and anyone else in there.

With that, everyone agreed to hang out in Nagi's house for the time being. He told them that everything probably ended a while ago, and that they needed to wait for a good distraction to try to make it out without the cops noticing them. No one was sure how this would work, but it was worth the risk.

After about a minute, the noise outside began to dissolve into little to nothing. When Nagi was sure that he couldn't even hear a single footstep, he gave an OK sign to everyone. He opened the door, revealing the the group what no one expected to see.

Then again, in this world, no one knew what to expect anymore.

Nagihiko's POV:

I knew it. I just knew it would be me who had to resolve all the conflicts.

Not like I mind or anything, I just want to keep everyone together. For the time being, we're all we have left.

I know my friends though. Each one of them, in some way or another is a fighter.

We may be young, but we have heart; Born in this world as it all falls apart.

* * *

><p><strong>The song I used in the last sentence was "Young" by Hollywood Undead c: God I love that song.<strong>

**A LITTLE NOTE ABOUT THAT WHOLE "RAPE VICTIM SCENE."**

**Don't worry, I don't plan to put in an entire scene/chapter about that, because honestly, I'm not one to joke about that kind of stuff. You'll see how it fills into the story, you'll see ;3**

**Again, thanks everyone for all your support on this! Since tomorrow's my birthday, I might not get around to updating since I'm going shopping + to a Halloween party later that night, but if I can't tomorrow then expect it on Friday for sure. :D**

**Please R&R! **


	6. Witchcraft

**AHIMSOOOSORRY ;_; I said I'd update every day, but then there was my birthday (I got an iPod touch 8D) and then I got sick on Friday so I was stuck in bed until Sunday night, and by then I wasn't up to writing (it takes a LONG time.) and on Monday I had a meeting and now it's Tuesday and I was like "askljfkslagfjs need to write." Plus, school has been getting in the way. D: I barely passed any of my classes and I needed to do my work before I wrote. I hope this chapter is, somewhat, worth the wait.**

**Btw, I'm gonna start giving you songs to listen to during the chapters. :D They really fit well with the story I think. Just put the video link of the song I give you on youtuberepeat . com/ [url here] and it'll insta replay :3**

**The song to listen to for this chapter is "Higurashi OST – Main Theme." [I fell asleep listening to that song ;3; Hauu~ c:] Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMR: I don't own Shugo Chara! Or any of the character's used in it, nor do I own any songs or lyrics that I use in my stories.**

* * *

><p>The walk back to Nagihiko's was exhausting. No one could think after the scene they had saw back at the Middle School.<p>

When Nagihiko had opened the door, they were brought to a different room. It wasn't their cafeteria. It was impossible for it to be. This place, this illusion they were in, was nothing like the place they had been innocently eating at least an hour ago.

At least, that's what everyone tried to convince themselves of.

The pale cafeteria tiles that patterned down the room, the very ones that you would see the new-coming 6th graders running happily across, claiming a table of their own, we're seeped with blood and dirt. You could sometimes see footsteps across them, some slowly faded out while others abruptly came to a halt, and those patterns weren't seen again.

The most shocking of this all was the fact that no one else was in the room. It was safe to say the police would come back later to check up on this crime, even though it didn't make sense why they would just leave such a mess there. Three or four towels covered up the room, and it didn't take a genius to know what's under there. Everyone seemed to have the same expression on their face; they weren't alone.

"Has no one told you she's not breathing?

The group turned to look at Rima, who was staring blankly at the scene. She would be the one to see through their emotions. Her cold eyes were enough explanation of her statement. Without another word, they sauntered forward, careful to not leave much trace of their presence in the massacre.

So now here they were, taking the far too long walk to Nagihiko's house. Kuukai and Nagi held Utau up, just in case she fell. She couldn't afford to be injured anymore. In the meantime, Amu and Rima conjured up small talk in hopes to lessen the tension around the air. Rima was ready to counter Amu's statement about a gag she had told her about a few minutes ago when she bumped her head against Nagihiko's back.

The impatient blondie growled threateningly, then yelled, "Ow! Don't just stop like that, stupid!" then proceeded to hit her fists on his back.

"Hey midget, don't talk to him like that."

Rima stopped her pounding, blinked twice, then readjusted herself to see beyond Nagi. Her mouth gaped open at the sight.

She was gorgeous.

Her long, bright amethyst hair was tied up in a neat, high ponytail, letting only her bangs, and two pairs of longer bangs on each side of her face fall down, which helped show off her pale, smooth skin. Her eyes, which matched perfectly with the color of her hair, we're shining brightly in the sunlight. The small smile that grazed her pink tinged lips seemed to add on to her beauty. However, most of that went unpassed by most of the group, (Aside from the growing jealous Rima) What left them stunned was simply herself, her being there, just her.

She was the splitting image of Nagihiko.

If Rima hadn't been standing behind him, giving off daggers to the young girl, Nagihiko would probably have taken quite a few steps back, hell he probably would've taken off running!

Her smile grew as everyone continued to stare at her. "Hey Nagi, you know who I am, right?" Rima tensed greatly at this. First this Nagihiko copier shows up to steal her glory, and NOW she decides to use nicknames on him? What gives her the right to call him that so casually? Oh, she is so going to regret this.

Nagihiko, however, was still struck with shock, fear, curiosity, any emotion you can name was running through him at that moment. The girl sighed at his reaction, obviously displeased, and reached out to grab his hand. "Come on in everyone, I'll explain inside." Worry filled the girl's features as she led them inside.

The group followed without protest. She gave off a weird aura, almost like what she said was law, and death was the consequence.

* * *

><p>Once they made way through the Fujisaki's giant maze of a house, everyone settled in the family room. The small teenager had them all sit in a circle.<p>

_No._

She sighed inwardly, most likely having a mental debate on how to describe all of this to them. She then gave off a small smile, politely asking that they save any questions for last. They all nodded at this, and with that, the girl began to tell them her past.

_Liar._

"My name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I'm the blood relative and the twin sister of Nagihiko."

With that, she was done, and it was quiet.

Reaaaaal quiet.

"That it?" said Utau, the blunt one.

Nadeshiko let out a great smile, then nodded her head. "Yupp, that's it!" The group of friends felt a wave of nervousness and awkwardness pass over themselves

Kuukai raised an eyebrow at her, "What exactly are you doing here?"

_Liar._

"The news of Tadase's death was broadcasted in my current city. I'm terribly sorry for your loss." She took a breath, bowed her head for a moment, then began again, "My father, well, mine and Nagihiko's father, have been living further up north since my birth, though the reason is a mystery. When I heard it was in the town that my brother lived in, I wanted to come in as fast as I could to check up on his safety. I tried to get here as fast as I could, I'm just glad I came here on time. It looks like your all safe, that's good. I'm glad to see Nagi and his friends are doing ok." She smiled warmly at all of them.

_Liar. Liar! LIAR!_

Nagihiko let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. For some reason he had expected this huge complication between his mother and father that would drag on time of explanation, time that they didn't have. He smiled back at his sister, then said, "I'm glad to have finally met you, Nadeshiko." She blushed lightly, and looked away in shyness. Nagihiko held back a small chuckle, despite the fact he could feel Rima glaring right into his eyes.

Suddenly, Nadeshiko's face became quite serious, as she reached out for the remote. "There's something you all need to see."

* * *

><p>Ikuto leaned up against the tree. He was standing in a local park, closing his eyes and taking in the sounds of his surroundings. The park was nearly empty, though that was no shock. It gave him time to think, think of his situation right now.<p>

"_Ikuto? Can you hear me?"_

There was no response.

"_Ikuto? You can.. you can hear me right? You can see me.. right?_

His eyes stayed shut.

"_.. I see. You're not a bad kid. I know that you'll help make everything right again.. right?" _The child smiled hopelessly, knowing that her words of encouragement could no longer reach his ears.

"_Gomenasai." _

Ikuto opened his eyes, startled slightly. He looked around, noticing that the park was no different then it was a few minutes ago. He groaned, and ran a hand through his hair, swearing to himself that he was finally going insane. Yet for some reason, those words, they sounded so sad, so remorseful, so familiar.

"I wish that person would forgive her already."

* * *

><p>"After the incident down in Seiyo Middle School, parents are up roared by this type of behavior, and are demanding that something be done about this. While most of them are merely protesting, quite a number of parents who had lost children in the local shooting have been rioting around, causing havoc where they go. Currently, one parent went to a gas station, put the majority of his money in the gas machine, threw the gas over the car and himself, then lit a match, killing himself and a number of other people. The chaos continues to grow. As said by my assistant Mr. Regnard, when a few men broke into a house down by Reagan Avenue, they had blown up quite a few toxic gases, and has caused quite a few people to be hospitalized at the moment. We ask that everyone stay indoors, lock and border up your windows, and don't let anyone in until all is well. This is your host, Sharon Xerxes, signing off."<p>

Nadeshiko switched off the TV, then looked at everyone else. Without giving a chance to let things sink in, she said, "Downtown, someone needs to be able to go there and contact our mayor. While I was waiting for you, I made a special plan that could probably be used to restore order in this town, but I didn't get a chance to give to him, which was what I was about to do when you all arrived. Someone needs to take this downtown to the mayor safely, without opening it's contents of course. It's our only hope. Either that or we can wait it out for things to return to normal while we watch to see how many more of our friends have died."

Amu winced at this. The job of carrying a letter that could help keep the town safe again sounded, in a word, dangerous. There was no guarantee she'd come back safely. She knew it. But no one else was speaking up, plus this is all her fault, isn't it? She told herself it was up to her to atone for her sins. If that means getting beaten up a few times and tripping over glass and bodies, then so be it.

She stood up, confidence glazing over her eyes and said, "Let me do it."

Everyone gaped at her. Utau stood up protestingly, "Amu, no. You can't. Let someone else g-" She cut her off abruptly.

"No! I won't let anyone else get caught up in my mess! You're still hurt, and you need Kuukai to take care of you. Nagihiko needs to stay with his sister, and we all know Rima isn't a good runner. I'm going, you can't stop me." she declared, crossing her arms and glaring at her friend. Utau knew Amu was a strong girl, always trying to be the heroine, but still hated the fact that she might lose her friend.

It all happened so quickly. Nadeshiko gave Amu the letter to hide under her long sleeves, then also gave her some defense. She put a sharp knife in one of her furry boots, just in case she would need them. She took another and put in her free sleeve, telling her to keep hold of it at all costs, along with the letter. After a quick overview of directions on how to make it there quickest, Nadeshiko then gave her a hat for the cold as well.

"You're as ready as you'll ever be."

Amu nodded at Nadeshiko, then turned to the rest of her friends, "I'll see you all soon." She gave off a dazzling smile, her eyes shining brighter then ever, and left the house, without a word of goodbye or luck from her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV:<strong>

I ran down the street, keeping Nadeshiko's street names, turns, everything locked in my head. I knew I had to do this. I knew that this next turn would be a long one, so as I headed down the park, I decided to give myself more confidence by remembering these words that I had heard somewhere from my childhood.

_It's in your eyes, a color fade out. Looks like a new transition. Does it feel like a head to lean on? A snapshot from where you were born-_

My thoughts were interrupted as I looked over to my right, having icy blue eyes meet my shocked golden ones. I wasn't an idiot, I knew who it was in an instant. The man who killed the Tadase. The man who's responsible for Utau being hurt, for Yaya going off with Kairi to hell knows where, for the shooting, for Nadeshiko having to show up, for her having to risk her God damn life just to get a letter to the mayor.

She was glad Nadeshiko gave her those knifes.

_The starting up, and shaking your ground. Turning your head to see a new day calling._

* * *

><p><strong>The song at the end was "Pendulum – Witchcraft." 8D I adore that song. :3 I also hope anyone who read this listened to that OST.. cuz it really fit the mood of all of this. <strong>

**The part where it switches to Ikuto and onwards is probably a let down. I honestly just typed that up right now. I usually write it in my notebook, but I didn't have time to today since I had to finish homework. D: So that part might not be the best, but it still matches what I was aiming for. Cliffhanger? Eh. XD**

**Please R&R c:**


	7. Frozen

**Hi 8D So in this chapter, I'm finally gonna have Ikuto in it :D~ I just finished the rough drafts for these like.. a minute ago (7. Pages. Long. Front & back D:) I might not update tomorrow, or this weekend because I need to rewrite the rough drafts for the storyline.. AGAIN. ;_; Unless I miraculously find my notebook ._. Plus I'm gonna spend the weekend watching season 2 of Haruhi Suzumiya and the movie ;D The song to listen to for this chapter is "Madonna - Frozen" c: Enjoy!**

**Also, please read the author's note after this, because I need some advice, and to clear up some things.**

* * *

><p>For once, everything seemed to move far too quickly.<p>

One minute you had Amu running, holding the fate of her town in the hands and remembering a nonsense poem to try to hold up her confidence, and the next thing she knew, she was WAY too close for comfort from her enemy. The knife that Nadeshiko had given her was dug deeply into the tree, only a few mere inches from his face. Despite their position, Amu had to stand up on her tip toes to be able to look in the killers eyes.

Against her own will, she could feel her face begin to heat up. It wasn't just because of the fact that they were practically skin to skin ; it was because that since she was so close to him, she could easily define each and every one of his features. He had big, sapphire colored eyes that, despite the emotionless look in them, would've stunned her in a second had he not been a physcopath murderer. Hell, they even seemed to have a weird glow to them due to the suns rays.

His deep blue bangs gently scattered over his forehead, a few of the bangs too long, but that didn't really matter. It was gently messy from her sudden attack. Amu realized that she was taking in too much of this man, and quickly let all those thoughts flow out the window. She took a tigther hold of the knife in the tree, and stared straight into his eyes.

Those beautiful, lifeless eyes of his.

"Murderer."

Ikuto at first looked confused, and then he smirked at her statement. Amu gritted her teeth at his reaction. _How dare he.. how dare he even THINK about smiling at a time like this! _She thought. Her grip on the knife grew stronger. She began to muster up all his strength, ready in an instant to aim for his pretty little face of his.

Just when she was about to get the knife free, she felt a hand on her wrist, which gently pried her own fingers off of the cleaver. "You don't want to do that."

Amu struggled against his hold, while shouting at him, "Yes I do! You.. you killed him! You killed Tadase. Everything.. everything is all your fault! It's all because of you.." at that, her voice began to fail her. She could feel her throat beginning to choke up on her sorrow.

She quickly looked away. She wasn't going to let him, of all people, see the weakest side of her, which is probably exactly what he wanted.

Amu then felt a hand being to gently stroke her tear-stained cheek.

She looked up, startled, only to see Ikuto leaning down, almost towering her in the process, and gently caressing her face, acting as her skin was porcelain glass that looked ready to break.

In a lot of ways, that was exactly what she was.

His azure eyes pierced her heart. They had so much sadness, so much sympathy flooded into them that she almost forgot that this was the same man that had killed her best friend.

He continued to slowly stroke her face, while Amu was frozen. She was far too shocked to be able to react rationally.

"I'm sorry.. Amu."

Her eyes widened._ H-how did he know my name? _She thought, but she never got the chance to think further into that. Realization then struck her, just not fast enough.

Not until he firmly pressed his lips upon hers.

After hitting a shockwave of reality, Amu began to do what anyone would do in this situation; she struggled against him. She did everything she could to pull away, but this man was older than him. Older meant stronger. Stronger meant he could overpower her. He took a hold of her shoulders and roughly pushed her up against the tree he was standing by a few minutes ago.

She shut her eyes, trying to ignore the pain in her back. Her heart fluttered painfully at his actions. She felt his tongue force its way into her mouth, while at the same time he let his hands wander down her body. He delicately traced his fingers down her shoulder, across her arm, and below her waist. Every touch he gave her, with each passing second of him getting rougher with her lips, a burning sensation passed through her body. Everywhere his fingers touched, it left a flaming, seductive tinge on her skin.

Her struggles began to get weaker as his force got stronger. In all honesty, she didn't enjoy this at all. She hated it, hated every minute of it. Amu knew where this would lead, but she also had a sick feeling that if she acted against it more, he would kill her. He killed Tadase for no reason, so why would he spare her, especially if he HAD a reason?

In a shorter sense, she had to stay alive to be able to deliver that letter. Even if it meant losing her virginity in the process.

She felt his cool lips leave her bruised mouth and begin to move down to her jaw. His delicate tongue left an alluring warmth on her sensitive neck. He quickly moved up to her ear, and whispered to her, "You better stay quiet. I'd hate to have to kill you." His breath tickled against her ear, and she shuddered as he bit down on it. She opened her eyes to see him still moving down, and diverted her attention towards something shining near her.

It was the cleaver. The blood-stained cleaver used to murder Tadase.

A trail of memories began to enter Amu's mind. The day she first arrived in this new city, her crush on her friend, the fights, the laughs, and not just with Tadase either. She focused on the time she had to help babysit Yaya's brother, the aquarium, each precious reminiscence hit her.

It hit her hard enough to snap back to reality.

She knew that she had to stay strong. For Tadase, for her friends, for everyone. She wasn't going to let one person get in her way.

As Ikuto began to move his hands up her shirt, taking the next step in his mission, he felt a horrible pain in his stomach.

Amu had kneed him as hard as she could to get him off of her.

He groaned loudly in pain, and took a few steps back. Amu took advantage of this and quickly kicked him in the gut, knocking him down and leading to him crashing to the ground.

She quickly grabbed a hold of the butcher-like knife, and turned towards Ikuto, who was just starting to recover from Amu's attack. He struggled to get back on his feet. Ikuto grabbed a hold of his throbbing check, and look up at Amu.

She was glaring down at him. The sun seemed to make her have a silhouette-like stance. Her eyes were bitter as she glared down at him. She held the knife in front of her, showing off the sharpness of the blade. The wind seemed to make her short hair even more messy. She was panting, her face was flushed, and a blush adorned on her face from what had taken place a few minutes ago.

Even though Ikuto had a feeling that he was totally fucked now, he couldn't help but think that she looked, in a totally twisted way, really, REALLY hot.

He pushed those thoughts aside, and lets his glare reflect hers. He chuckled humorously, then said, "You know you couldn't kill me."

Amu's glare hardened. She kept any emotion from seeping onto her face, as she began sauntering towards him.

Ikuto had to hold back a smirk at her bold move. He knew, deep in his heart, that no matter how much Amu hated him, that she just didn't have what it takes to kill a person. She was too pure of a girl to do something like that.

Amu finally stopped about a foot away from him. Her hands quivered slightly as she tried her best to keep a hold of such a heavy knife. To put it bluntly, she was terrified. She knew that she could never kill someone. No matter how cruel he was, no matter how many people he killed, she couldn't take his own life. He was still a human being; he had a family, he probably had a good amount of friends, people who loved him, innocent people who didn't deserve to be hurt or affected by his death.

People exactly like Amu.

"Don't cry."

Amu looked up, not even realizing that she was, once again, hiding herself from him. She tried to send him another cold look, but failed at doing so. The tears wouldn't stop. She didn't make a noise, just stood there, letting those remorseful thoughts take over her mind.

Ikuto sighed, and stood up despite the pain in his stomach. He reached out to wipe off the tears that fell. "A-"

He was thanked with a smack across the face. A hard one at that.

Ikuto trembled for a second or two under that sudden move of hers while holding his reddening cheek. He looked back at her. She was still crying, like the kid that she was, but this time hate and disgust was in her eyes.

"D.. Don't you dare touch me! You murderer, you molester..!" She had so much more to say, but Ikuto yelled back at the teenager, "You don't know anything!" he scoffed, then continued, "I'm not the one to blame for an-"

"LIAR!"

He blinked at the force and venom that was in that one word. The girl stared up at him, more pissed off then ever. She dropped the knife to the ground, scared that she would do something that she'd later regret. She walked up to him, recreating the situation they were in when she first saw him in the park.

"This. Is. All. Your. Fault. Don't you DARE forget that." she told him, staring directly into his eyes. "I swear, if I ever see you again.." she paused, trying her best to think of a convincing threat. "...well, you better not cross my path again!" she ended. She backed away, and looked up at the sky. The pink and orange that painted above told her that it was going to get dark soon.

She sighed, deciding that the letter can wait to be delivered tomorrow. She turned around from the scene, and proceeded to head back to Nagihiko's house.

Ikuto looked at the girl, and groaned lightly, knowing that his father would punish him greatly for failing. He then remembered something, and looked back at the retreating Amu.

"Don't trust that Nadeshiko girl so much."

She turned around, shock apparent in her expression, which was quickly covered up with a resentful look. "Name one reason why I should believe, or even listen, to a damn thing you have to say."

When he didn't reply, Amu took it that her point had gotten across, and began the long walk home.

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes of a silent, peaceful walk back to the Fujisaki home, she saw Nadeshiko standing at the end of one of the streets, knowing that the next street was the way to Nagihiko's house. She approached the girl, wondering why she had such a sad expression on her face..<p>

"You're not welcome here anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto's POV:<strong>

I sat under the tree, replaying today's events in my mind over and over again.

It was time like these when I started to imagine such useless stuff. I imagined me being able to escape this all.. to run away to the unopened forest where the cicadas cry.

A smile escaped my lips, knowing the truth in the back of my head.

I can't turn back anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not too sure what the song is called that I used.. all I know is that it's the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni opening (NOT the one from Kai) so if you wanna look it up, you can c:<strong>

**OK: A few things I have to ask;**

**Should I change the story's name to "The March of Death" or something else that isn't this? Someone pointed out that my story title kinda gives off a cliché type of look, which in reality, I'm pretty sure this isn't cliché at all. o_o I kinda want to, but at the same time I don't wanna lose people who read this because they can't recognize the story. ;~;**

**I kinda wanna make another story, I'm not sure what it's about but should it have like, scattered chapters? Basically, the chapters be out of order on purpose because of the storyline? I'm not sure about this, people would probably not get it and get mad because nothing makes sense, but just, I can't decide D:**

**Some things that I need to clear up are how in the last chapter, I kinda swithced POV's on accident.. sorry ;^; since that part was last minute, I had a feeling I'd make a stupid mistake like that. So from now on, I'm definitely not gonna type unless the whole thing is on paper. **

**The other thing was.. well I forget actually. If I remember I'll put in the beginning of the next chapter's A/N.**

**Thanks again SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS :D Seriously, I love each and every one of them to death. ;_; **

**Please R&R! C:**


	8. Paradise Lost

**Hey :D So I have a 4 day weekend! 8D There's conferences on Monday and Tuesday so I'm off those days. C: Ok, there's a few things you need to know about this chapter. For one thing, it's gonna be spit into 2 parts. The first part is going to define all of Amu's emotions in the chapter, and the second will just be the story part. This is because well, this part is about rejection, loneliness, and not belonging anywhere, something I'm WAY too familiar with. I have too much to say about the emotions that would run through Amu's mind so I divided it in half. **

**Also, this MIGHT take on angsty turn at the first half. Why? Because for someone who's felt those emotions basically every day for 7 years, I could write a whole book on those feelings. T_T **

**The song to play for this chapter is "Avril Lavigne – Nobody's Home (Live Acoustic Version). [Go directly to the channel FlowerInHellx, I have it uploaded on there and it's on autoplay on the channel x3]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara!, any of the characters used in the story, or any song lyrics/titles that have been included in this story.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Have you ever been rejected?<p>

No, I don't just mean rejected by a guy or a girl, or rejected from a college application. (Even though those can have the same affects.) But just.. rejected. From your friends, from doing something, from just plan society itself.

If you've never felt that feeling, then you should know that it's probably one of the worst things you could ever feel in the world.

Next to loneliness, of course.

When you're rejected from something, by someone, in any way or for whatever reason, you get that pang of shock in your chest, which eventually curls up in your stomach and makes you feel sick. Whether someone tells you directly that you don't belong, or if you're one of those people who's able to pick it up by instinct and the atmosphere of those around you, it doesn't change how much it can hurt you.

Of course, just a little shock to your heart isn't the only thing that happens in the process of this.

You, of course, begin to feel uncomfortable in that place, in that situation. Who wouldn't feel uncomfortable? When you're told, or when you feel, that you don't belong somewhere, it makes you want to leave as fast as you can. You're unaware of it, but that shock in your heart grows with each passing second. You probably can't notice it because the pain is covering it up. The fleeting emotions that pass through your heart cover it up.

You want to protest against what they just said, obviously. You want to defend yourself, demand questions on why they would say something like this. The problem is that you have your pride to worry about, don't you? You know that if you even dare to say a word, your eyes will being to water and your voice will choke out incoherent things that even you don't know your saying.

So, you hide your pain from them. Of course, hiding the shock would be a bit much. You let that hurt build inside of you; that stinging feeling of loneliness and embarrassment, as you being to flee the place that you once belonged to.

As you walk away, you try not to think about the things that had just been said. It's impossible, though. Your heart begins to have unsteady beats as it thumps hard against your chest. You're trying to keep your emotions inside, but something as small and fragile as a heart can only hold so much.

So you decide to let yourself really think about the situation.

You try to think rationally, try to say it's not big deal, but emotions are powerful. It isn't long until nonsense thoughts being to flood into your brain. Things that are much worse than what had been told recently start to fill you up. _"I don't belong there. Did I ever belong there? Was there ever a look of hate in their eyes? They don't need me. No one needs me anymore. They never did. They never will. I'm alone. From now on I'll always be alone. They'll laugh while I cry.."_

Then your anger takes over.

"_I hate them. Hate them. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate. Hate it. I hate it all."_

It's simple as that. No cuss words or screaming foul language or damning them to Hell in your mind. Just plain hatred.

Even that, however, turns into another emotion. The last one in the process of all of this.

It basically leads you back to square one, except with tears.

That's the part where you finally break down.

You can't take it anymore. Every single feeling thats flooding up your mind and heart needs to escape. So you let it escape through those cries of yours.

That's all you do is cry for the longest time.

You cry and you scream, you wail until your throats sore, half-praying that someone will come to find you and comfort you, remembering that your all alone, and crying some more. Again and again that process repeats itself. Even when your throat begins to feel sore from the cries, it's nothing compared to what you're feeling inside.

Now, you're probably thinking, "How does all of this happen just by a simple rejection? If someone really does think of all of those thoughts, their obviously overreacting and insane."

If you have that's what you're thinking, then you've obviously never known what it's like to feel lonely, to have no one to turn to or to talk to. You're probably just one of those people who has someone to call when their boyfriend dumps him, or knows who to look at it when there's a project in school.

Try spending a day without anyone to talk to, without anyone to go to, with being rejected from your peers for reasons you can't control. It's possible you'll learn something new.

Thankfully, you can't cry forever. Soon, your tears will being to die down and subside from your exhaustion. At this point, your surroundings are nothing but a blur to you. You could be in the middle of a battlefield for all you cared, it didn't matter. Right now, it's time to escape reality.

So now, you'll fall asleep, leaving behind each and every horrible feeling in another world.

* * *

><p>When Nadeshiko had told Amu about what everyone had decided, Amu had to take a step back from her, "W-what do you mean?" she asked, half-smiling a bit.<p>

Nadeshiko, however, averted her eyes from Amu's gaze, and said, "No one.. wants you around them anymore. They said that, with you being in the center of everything, that they don't want to be targeted next in this whole thing. F-for a while, they kept naming off reasons on why it'd be better if you were gone.." Her voice stayed emotionless, her eyes hidden from Amu's.

She would never know how Nadeshiko really felt about all of this.

She looked up at Amu, then gave her an encouraging smile. "Head towards the lot down the road. I called up for an old friend to give you a place to stay." She took the envelope from Amu, then continued, "I'll give this to the mayor tomorrow." With that, Nadeshiko walked away back to her home, the place Amu no longer was allowed to be at, without taking a backing glance at her.

After a minute or two, Amu walked down to the place where Nadeshiko told her to go.

Once she reached the vacant lot, she began to cry. After a little while, she laid down on the cold, hard cement, letting her thoughts subside and dream of a better world.

* * *

><p><strong>New POV:<strong>

I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her.

I hate her.

How DARE she do something so cruel like that to Amu! It's bad enough that she had to do that but to put it so bluntly like that?

Why. WHY do I have to be such a useless existence.. these are the times when I really hated the fact that I was even here. All I can do is watch Amu curl up into a little ball and try to get some sleep.

My eyes began to burn up, and my body felt hot from all of the rage, I didn't care.

"_This hate that you gave me keeps saying, just let me burn."_

I shut my eyes in an attempt to calm myself down, and quietly walked towards Amu. I sat down next to the young girl, watching a few tears roll down her cheeks.

I suddenly felt that rage build up in me again as I heard the sound of footsteps, drunk laughing, and that little.. zinging noise you hear when you take the lid off a knife.

* * *

><p><strong>The song I used at the end (The hate that you gave me.. just let me burn) was Paradise Lost by Hollywood Undead. C:)<strong>

**Wow I'm.. not used to writing like this. At all ._. Overuse of the word hate much xD**

**Oh welllll. Okay so for the next chapter, I'm thinking about writing all of the events that have happened so far in another POV, first person I'm pretty sure it's called. And sure enough, it's gonna be that "New POV's" one :D I think it'd be cool to see what's happened so far in another POV.. plus I need an overview of what I've been writing so I don't have to go back and re-read my story for future chapters.**

**I'm not sure about that yet, though. If I don't do it now, it'll definitely happen probably near the climax/end of the story. (Though I wanna do it now because a whole chapter about the events of this whole story would probably take FOREVER to write ._.) So yeah. 8D**

**I really loved writing this chapter because honestly, that's all I feel during school. ._. I'm a lonely person, ok? T_T But it really helped me get a lot out by writing that. 8) I probably won't do this writing style anymore though.. unless I end up adding in something where there's so many feelings that I have to separate it. D:**

**Please R&R! C:**


	9. Bones

**Hii, so this chapter is going to be an overview of everything that's been taking place in that "New POV." It's not any of the character's that I've mentioned POV's. **

**Song to play for this chapter, "Bones (Symphonies EP) [Be sure to add the Symphonies EP part or you'll get the wrong song. Also, I looked on my FlowerOfHell channel, damn, a LOT of you looked up that song xD I'm glad people use my suggestions. C:]**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara!, and character's I have used, or any song titles/lyrics that I've mentioned in my chapters.**

**(I don't have any rough draft for this, I'm going to definitely proofread it though after I type it up.) **

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to the light of a new day.<p>

I blinked a few times, trying to get used to the sun that was shining through the window. I took a glance at Amu, who was still asleep, completely oblivious to the repeated (and annoying) knocks on the door. Finally getting fed up with this, I walked over to Amu and shook her a few times, though I didn't expect her to wake up after the first time.

I completely froze. I knew if I took a step back she'd hear me. She then groaned impatiently, and began to get ready for school. I smiled to myself, wondering just how much time she'd have left.

* * *

><p>Auu, watching Amu get all flustered over Tadase is so adorable!<p>

I kept in perfect pace with everyone, giggling very quietly to myself as I watched Amu getting teased by her friends over her crush over Tadase. I felt a pang of pity in my heart, knowing how much she really adored Tadase. Sometimes, she'd even stay up late and write nonsense poems about him, only to throw them away in the end.

I watched as Saaya approached everyone, giving a small peck on Tadase's cheek causing his face to heat up.

I took the opportunity of everyone laughing to stomp my feet on the ground in anger and frustration.

I HATED Saaya. Well actually, there was a lot of things in this world I hate, but she's DEFINITELY at the top of the list!

First of all, she has this annoying laugh that reminds me of a broken Santa doll! Honestly, honestly, can't she go a few minutes without bragging about something then letting out a series of "Ho ho ho!" to end it? Even if it is almost Christmas, that's not an excuse!

The second thing is how she knew Amu liked him. Or maybe she was just too dumb to realize? Hmm, it may have been the second one.. oh whatever! She goes and dates Tadase even though Amu is supposed to be her friend? What's up with that?

Then there's that stupid hairstyle of hers, her self-centeredness (if that's even a word..) it's all annoying!

* * *

><p>On the way there, I happened to turn my head and look at an older man, who gave such a sympathetic look at the group that I had to fight back my own tears. I already knew who it was, and I thought to myself, "<em>N-not today.. there hasn't been enough time.."<em>

Even I wasn't ready for fate to tumble down on us.

* * *

><p>I sighed to myself, knowing all-too-well that Amu was going to fail History if she fell asleep again. Then again, that subject is very boring so I can't really blame her. All of a sudden, I heard the little heartbreaking prince run up to her and ask if he could come over to study.<p>

I wanted to scream at her when she agreed to that! How dare she let him continue to play with her heart like this! So so so so so so so cruel!

* * *

><p>Not longer after the two of them had made it inside Amu's house, the phone rang. I felt my heart ache quite a bit. Amu decided to head for the phone upstairs, despite there being one right near the kitchen. Honestly does that girl ever th-<p>

We're not the only ones in this house.

I looked over to my side, only to see an older man who resembled the other teen who was looking at Amu's group painfully, stab Tadase from the back, more than likely hitting his heart.

It all happened far too quickly. He obviously wasn't going to waste any time to kill him and then leave.

Just as quickly as he had stabbed him, the man ran out, barely making a sound, as Tadase fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>The sight.<p>

The sight of it was horrible.

When he had been stabbed, his eyes obviously were wide in shock, and they never got a chance to close. There he lay, in the pool of blood which was illuminated by the gazing sun outside. His bright, blonde hair was slowly getting stained and drenched in red. A small, trail of blood had escaped his mouth, which was left half-open from the shock. Bright, creamy skin was being replaced to a blue-ish pale. You could see his face losing color by the second.

His eyes. His baby-like pink eyes were so wide open. You couldn't see any life left in them. A few tears we're just beginning to dry up on his cheeks. This truly broke my heart; part of me wished his death could've been faster and painless, not this horrible, bloody sticky mess..

Actually, I wish his death hadn't happened at all.

I had to fight to stand my ground. I put a hand over my mouth, letting my tears freely fall down my cheeks. My face began to burn up, and I felt very hot and dizzy. I didn't even get a chance to notice Amu's reaction. All I heard was her screams blur in my ears, her cries..

Amu..

If I could've stopped the clocks of fate from striking, I would've..

Gomenasai..

* * *

><p>Auu, I hate policemen! Their next on my list of people I hate to Saaya!<p>

Every idiotic question that they asked her just pissed me off! Can't they respect the fact that one of her closest friends just died? Honestly!

Thankfully, they didn't stick around forever. But even when Amu and I came home, she didn't do anything. She didn't even sleep. The most she did was watch TV, probably trying to get her mind off of everything. It hurt that she had been affected by this so horribly, but I reminded myself that I can't do anything about it.

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since his death. I guess Amu finally found the strength to go to school, which I was happy for. I didn't want her to be all depressed about this forever.<p>

I knew she hadn't fully recovered yet. Her eyes still had that pitiful, blank look at them. They looked so hurt and tragic that I couldn't bear to look in her eyes for more than 10 seconds. I can't see how anyone else will be able to.

I followed her silently to the school, matching my footsteps with hers.

_Gomenasai._

* * *

><p>I took a small break from being with Amu, considering the fact that today was going by far too slowly. I decided to check up on that man who had taken Tadase's life.<p>

I had a pretty good idea of where he probably was, somewhere close enough to this city but far enough so that no one knew where to find him?

When I made it to the destination, I watched him have a conversation with the younger teen that was staring at Amu the other day.

He was asking him something about if "that brat" had seen him? _That brat.. Amu? No no, that older man was the one who killed Tadase! Right? Right? Or maybe I'm mistaken.. auu they look too much alike!_

My thoughts were interrupted when the younger boy was hit by the older man.

I gritted my teeth, why would he hit him? Because Amu didn't see him kill Tadase? That's so cruel!

That older man mentioned something about "the next tragedy." Just those words we're enough to make me tremble. _That's right.. because I already knew that Tadase's death wasn't even close to the end..._

I looked at the boy hopelessly, as he left the room, holding the bloodstained knife in his hand, heading towards Amu's school..

* * *

><p>The day was EXTREMELY boring. No one even talked to Amu! Would it hurt for a simple, "Are you ok?" "How are you doing?" "Need a hug?" But nope! Even the teachers ignored her! Auu, people are so inconsiderate nowadays.<p>

I knew lunch would be crucial for Amu. She'd have to face everyone.. and who knew how they'd react? Saaya would probably be her pissy self and blame it all on Amu, that's for sure. Everyone else, who knows? They could all have different reactions for something like this.

* * *

><p>So, the slow day finally came to a halt for lunchtime. I guess somewhere along the line, Amu knew she had to give up that sappy "feel sorry for me" feeling, and began to gain some confidence. I was proud of her, yes, but she shouldn't fake happy! Everyone needs to spread their feelings out and talk about them, right? Auu, this isn't therapy though! Ah, so complicated..<p>

I followed her curiously as she sat at the table. And, that was it.

Yupp, after that, nothing seemed to happen. At all. No one talked, no one moved, it felt like no one was even breathing. I felt my body begin to shake in nervousness, probably begging the same thing Amu was thinking.

_Someone.. SAY SOMETHING!_

And after that, tears fell, people were comforted, hearts felt heavy, questions were asked and shots were fired.

* * *

><p>Utau being shot was shocking, Saaya being the culprit was even more shocking. No one could've even guessed that she would care about Tadase to the point of starting a SHOOTING over his death. Does that girl ever think? I guess not.<p>

But that doesn't matter.. Utau might die..

_This isn't happening._

I remember how silent everything was when her body hit the floor.

_This isn't happening._

I remember hearing that horrible girls laugh fill up the cafeteria. If I had an ounce of usefulness in my body, I would've done something so horrible to her that it would make the devil look like an angel.

* * *

><p>I guess the memories of that day are fuzz in my mind. Well, that particular time at least. Maybe I don't want to remember? Maybe it's just hard for me to really speak out of it? I don't even know. The biggest detail I can easily make out of what happened during that time period was how Kairi betrayed them, and took Yaya away from them. That poor girl, not knowing what awaits her..<p>

Oh right.. there was that plan that Kairi had.. the hideout one. He had told them very descriptively (a little TOO descriptively? Harbor? Prevalent? Auu only a genius knows what that means!)

So, I followed Amu and her friends to their hideout for now, being sure to match each of my footsteps with Amu's. I don't want to give them a bigger scare then they have now.

I saw Amu turn her heard toward the window, and knew right away she was seeing the man who she believed had killed Tadase.

I'm pretty sure I would've kept my reaction the same as hers, had I not looked deeper in his eyes.

Oh my god.

His eyes were a deep sapphire blue, and despite them being glazed over with a hard glare, I could see past them.

He looked so sad. Like.. he didn't want to do this. He didn't want to be a part of this.

There can only be one truth. That man isn't the one responsible for any of this. It's simply impossible. And even if he is, I can tell it's not something he wants.. it's killing him to see Amu so hurt, to see her struggle for her and her friends lives..

I lowered my eyes, trying to keep tears from spilling out. _Don't hate him. _I thought. _It's not his fault. In a way, it's mine. I'm so useless._

I saw the hate and vengeance flash into her eyes. I felt my chest begin to grow hot at this.

That boy noticed how her hard glare mirrored his perfectly. His already broken eyes seemed to shatter again. _He doesn't want her to hate him.._

_I really.. can't do anything about this._

Turning to the left, then turning to the right, in the middle of the crowd, no one catch my sight, even if they tried.

A tear fell down my cheek.

_Gomenasai._

* * *

><p>The only thing I can say about what happened in the hideout is that Kuukai will surely regret everything he told Amu. Hiding out in embarrassment. isn't going to solve anything, and he of all people should know that.<p>

If Amu ends up losing her life in this mess, he'll pay the price of shame and regret.

And he deserves every bit of it.

* * *

><p>I was pretty surprised that no one could solve out why policemen hadn't been there. Why no one was there when they walked out. Then I reminded myself I was the only one that was aware of that boy's presence.<p>

I'm sure his comrades, or that older man's comrades, had told the police they'd handle it or something close to that. I couldn't figure it out, but that boy seemed strangely familiar to me. I'm sure that I couldn't see through someone's eyes so easily unless I knew them well, like Amu. But then again, after that time, my memory's completely jacked up..

I shut my eyes in frustration, only to open them again in realization.

He was that boy I played with back then. A friend of mine had dated his father, so I got to see him a lot. His name was Ikuto. He usually had such a painful expression on his face, that I would always smile at him and say some silly words to make him cheer up. Even though I never was able to figure out the depths of his sadness, it made me happy to see him smile like that. It was one of those rare, golden smiles that you find. Almost like a yellow rose you find in a garden of red ones.

Oh the laughs we had, the pranks, the jokes, hell even the tears, every single heartwarming memory began to fill me up with joy and happiness.

That is, until the last puzzle piece was set in place.

_That's right.. because it was his father that killed me._

* * *

><p>Oh look what we got here, ANOTHER SAAYA. Auu, auu, auu! She pisses me off even worse then Saaya! At least she didn't walk in being all flirty flirty with her brother! And calling Rima a midget? Oh no, you do NOT say those kinds of things to Rima, and you especially do NOT flirt with her man! Well they may not be dating but I mean really? It's obvious that she likes him and we have this big sis coming in and acting like she owns him! So so so so SO FRUSTRATING!<p>

* * *

><p>We can't trust Nadeshiko.<p>

Why? She has that same look in her eyes that Ikuto's father has.

I don't trust her. I don't trust her at all.

She gave me a bad impression at first with her rotten incest attitude, but now it's more than a personal hatred.

Every sentence she spoke to them I took as a lie.

_No._

_Liar._

_Liar._

_Liar. Liar! LIAR!_

I watched as everyone else got all occupied in some newscast that Nadeshiko set up, while I decided to go look for Ikuto. Maybe he can see me?

* * *

><p>I went to the only place I could think of at that moment. It was somewhere I used to play hide &amp; seek with him in. The local park, deserted because of the current situation, was where he stood. I smiled happily, maybe there's hope after all.<p>

I watched as Ikuto leaned up against the tree. He had his eyes closed, and it seemed as though he was trying to take in the sounds of his surroundings. I guess this all gave him time to think.

"_Ikuto.. can you hear me?"_

There was no response.

"_Ikuto? You can.. you can hear me right? You can see me.. right?"_

His eyes stayed shut. I bit my lip to keep from screaming at him, forcing him to hear me.

"_..I see. You're not a bad kid. I know that you'll help make everything right again.. right?" _I smiled at him hopelessly. I know now that, unlike back then, my words of encouragement could no longer reach his ears.

"_Gomenasai."_

He opened his eyes at that. I guess that he had managed to hear that? Surprising. He looked around, noticing that the park was no different then it was a few minutes ago. He groaned, running and through his hair, swearing to himself that he was finally going insane. He mentioned something about my words being familiar.. remorseful and sad, too..

His next sentence made my heart leap with joy.

"I wish that person would forgive her already."

* * *

><p>Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar.<p>

That girl. Is such. A liar.

"Letter to the mayor" psh! You had time! You can go and do this all on your own without having to watch over Nagihiko! Idiot, you idiot! Getting everyone else involved? Honestly, just go back to where you came from you copier, you liar, you.. you..

You fate changer.

* * *

><p>I made sure to follow Amu to where she was going. For all I know that girl could be leading her to a place where she'll be never seen again. And what could I do about it? Sit and watch. That's it.<p>

It was only when she made a certain turn that I realized she was heading straight to the local park.

To Ikuto.

_It's a setup. It's all a setup. For Amu, for Ikuto. Who's Nadeshiko's REAL target? Amu's changed.. she's become more confident and cold when it comes to protecting people in the past few days. And Ikuto.. has so much pain that he's hiding from seeing Amu so hurt.. so basically, she's probably planning for Ikuto to be hurt by a girl he cares so much about, and for Amu to attack the guy that feels unconditional pity and.. maybe even love for her.. _

_Someone tell me.. when did this world become so cold?_

* * *

><p>I have nothing more to say about the events between Ikuto and Amu. All I know is that everything that Ikuto did to Amu.. wasn't for an act of lust and pleasure.<p>

It's love.

And I know that everything that Amu said and did to Ikuto.. it wasn't an act of hatred and revenge.

It's to protect herself for everyone else.

If Amu hated him, she would've killed him. When you hate someone, you want them dead. It's simple as that. Amu doesn't hate him, she just wants to be able to live on.

Despite how Ikuto acted, even against that man's orders, he could've easily taken her right when he had her immobilized. I know him better then that.

He just wanted to treasure that time he had with Amu. To touch her, to know the feeling of her lips under his, the wanting he had for that girl is something I can't comprehend or being to understand why he even has it.

I just hope that Amu realizes it before it's too late.

* * *

><p>And WHO decides to add on the amount of pain that has just happened? None other than miss "I-decide-to-show-up-right-after-a-shooting-and-protect-my-brother-even-though-i-had-13-years-to-do-so-and-try-to-boss-everyone-around-because-im-your-best-friends-twin-that-no-one-has-ever-heard-of-before-but-since-i-said-it-it-has-to-be-true-twins-dont-lie-incest" girl.<p>

I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her.

I. hate. Her.

How DARE she say and do something so cruel like that to Amu, the sweetest girl in the WHOLE world? "You don't belong her, get out and go find my mysterious friend who'll just take care of you." Psh, BULLSHIT. It's bad enough that she had to do all of that, but the blunt, horrible way she said it to her.

Why. WHY do I have to be such a useless existence.. these are the time when I really hate the fact that I even came here. All I can do is watch Amu, alone in the lot, curling up into a little ball and falling into a cold sleep.

My eyes began to burn up, and my body felt so hot from all the rage. Right now, I could careless.

I shut my eyes in an attempt to calm myself down, and quietly walked towards Amu. I sat next to her, watching a few last tears begin to fall down her blush-fading face.

I felt that heating rage fill up in me again. The once silent lot was filled up with the smell of alcohol and ruthless chuckles. There was also that noise.. the one you get when you slide a cap off of a knife.

I hate it all.

* * *

><p><strong>No song used at the end of this one.<strong>

**I was really reluctant to finish this chapter. I don't know if it was right to go over everything like this, but honestly I wanted to answer a few questions, and shoot some more out there. :3 I know I didn't go in detail for a lot of things, missed some paragraphs, etc, but I really don't feel like adding a bunch of stuff from previous chapters in that I didn't already. I wanted to use this chapter to clear up some confusion, but also add more. ;D I'm that evil, eh?**

**So, if you decide to review, can you please tell me some questions that you need answered? I feel like I'm leaving some out, and in future chapters I don't wanna leave out any. D: (The whole "cleaver in the scene" from chapter 1 I already sorta cleared up, it was a simple mistake that I need to get off my lazy ass and correct.)**

**I don't think I'm gonna update 'till I get to 20 reviews ._. Ik that sounds kind of.. selfish? Review hungry? Ehh, I just get discouraged easily. ;_;**

**So, please R&R!**


	10. Iris

**[Edit: I had to edit this chapter because I put the wrong song on the first published one. :x Whoops. Also, is it just me or do the chapters look a LOT shorter on fanfiction then they do on your writer? ;/;]**

**So I know I said I'd update at 20 reviews, but I know already that's not happening. The reason I am updating is because a few days ago, I checked my mail on my iPod, and I found out I had about 10 new messages. Figuring they were from those idiot sites I sign up for, I decided to look at them then delete them.**

**SO MANY OF YOU FAVORITED THIS. ;_; **

**I kept getting a bunch of emails for a few days after that from either this story, and one from my old Pandora Hearts one, and it made me feel happy. I would've updated right then and there, but I've had a REALLY hard week, even today was the same. ._. Just dealing with grades and these bullies (LOL that sounds like a first grade word) in my math class kinda brings me down.**

**HOWEVER. I FINALLY GOT OFF MY LAZY ASS AND WROTE THE NEXT CHAPTER. The song to listen to for this is "Goo Goo Dolls – Iris."**

**Also, I got a question at the end of this chapter for you guys. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Shugo Chara! Or any characters affiliated with it, nor do I own any songs/lyrics/titles that I use in my stories.**

* * *

><p>Usually when you wake up, you'll find yourself in a warm, comfortable bed. You'll feel slight anger at the sun for mercilessly coming up to help wake you up. You'd cower under the covers, trying to escape the new day and travel back into a world of magic and darkness.<p>

Yet, I'm sure every day that you do this, you're completely unaware of how lucky you are to simply have the gift of a pleasant place to sleep.

While you're too busy complaining for waking up an hour too early, you don't know that there's a young, teenage girl out sleeping in the streets, who would kill to feel something other then the hard stones beneath her hands. While you're trying to shield yourself from something as simple as the sun, I'm sure that girl wishes she had a blanket, a coat, or something, to hide her away from the rest of the world.

Everything is taken for granted.

* * *

><p>It wasn't the ice cold rock that seemed to tremble with her that ended up waking Amu up, nor was it the wind that left an algid burn across her exposed skin. The scurries of the animals outside, not even the cry of the cicadas were enough to even make the heartbroken girl flinch in her dreams. They were probably wonderful dreams.<p>

What did wake her up, however, was the feeling of something that matched the winds coldness that seemed to tickle her feet uncomfortably.

Her golden eyes shot open at the sudden contact. She moved her eyes down to her foot, where that odd feeling still lay, but only to be met with disappointment. It was still very early in the morning, and the sun hadn't risen enough for her to get a good look at whatever was touching her. Since the sun, however, was barely beginning to rise on the other side, she figured if she stood up and turned around, she'd get a better idea, right?

So, with that idea in mind, she began to get up. However, sleeping on a cold ground for a few hours and trying to get up just a few minutes after being awoken from your asleep doesn't lead to great results. Her knees began to wobble, and soon enough, the clumsy girl lost her balance, and she fell.

Correction: She fell on someone.

Amu groaned in pain from her fall, despite having a little fall breaker before her. It took her a second or two to realize that she hadn't hit the ground, but had hit someone else. She quickly let out a sharp gasp, and backed away from the figure. She turned away, and didn't even bother to say sorry. Her face was too flushed from embarrassment to be able to face him.

Curiosity struck her in an instant. _Who is that, and why exactly are they sleeping in an empty lot? Then again the could easily say the same for me.. but still. _Struggling to find her voice, she took a deep breath in, then managed to say, "U-um.. who are you..?" she questioned nervously. When there was no reply, another wave of puzzling thoughts hit her once more. _Well.. maybe he, or she, is still asleep? I fell pretty hard though, didn't I? Then why won't he, or she, speak up to me? Are they just playing dumb or are they just embarrassed as me..?_

_Wait.. has it even moved?_

Amu gulped, then warily put her hand on her shirt, to only feel that same odd sticky substance invade her now dirty hand.

Her eyes widened, and her body began to tremble vigorously. Just like any other person would, she tried to put herself into denial in what it really was. It was human nature; when something is too hard for you, you reject it and put in the back of your head, convincing yourself that it's something else to simply make it better for yourself.

Humans are such idiots.

She lifted her hand into the air, and turned herself around to face away from the person laying beneath her, and face the city in front of her where the sun's lights were shining brightly, lighting up each and every detail in all its glory.

Her small, pale hand too, got a chance to feel this glory, as she watched the red on her hand glisten lightly under the suns touch.

She had to take a step or two back, which probably wasn't that good of an idea since, once again, her legs began to feel weak, though I doubt she'd let herself fall down again. Her head felt dizzy. Her forehead felt hot and cold at the same time. Without turning around, she looked back at where she fell, to see the scene as the sun washed over it as well.

A lingering stench.

Little drips of blood leaving an eerie echo in the air.

Loss of life.

Four men.

Ominous animal cries.

Red stained titles.

Young teenager.

Older men.

Undeniable deaths.

All of those, each and every one of those, were what Amu had seen before her eyes.

Her teeth clenched as she grabbed a firm hold of her hair. _When I said things couldn't get any worse, it was a statement, not a challenge.. _

She fell down to a crouched position. Her feet stayed planted on the ground as her knees moved up towards her head. With a tight jaw, closed eyes, and a raging sorrow passing through her, she let out a blood-curling scream, which ended up sending memories of Tadase's death through her brain, only making her scream louder.

The sky willingly listened to her cries in shock, agony, pity, horror..

Amu, however, probably didn't expect that her screams would end up rising up one of the dead.

Really, she didn't.

When her shriek of trauma finally came to an end, she got down on her knees, panting and crying. _The killer.. is the killer still here? Who are these men anyways? N-Nadeshiko's friends? The one who are supposed to give me a place to STAY? Damnit, damnit, DAMNIT! What the hell is wrong with this world?_

"Calm down. You're safe. Isn't that all that matters?"

She blinked at the sudden voice in the seemingly empty lot. Another reminiscence came through to her as the words echoed in her head. His voice, that reassuring, husky, velvet voice..

I guess it took her a minute to realize who exactly she knew that had a voice like this, but when she did, only one thought crossed her mind.

_The murderer strikes again._

Amu hesitantly turned around to see Ikuto, covered in the blood of the other men and staring at her intently. His eyes held this weird, unnamed emotion in them, that Amu didn't bother to figure out. To her, the only emotion this man had was the ability to have no emotions at all.

"Y-you.. you killed.. k-killed all these.. p-people.. you.. n-no.."

Ikuto separated his gaze from her. Whether she knew it or not, he hated seeing her look at him like that. Like he was some heartless, cruel man that didn't care who's lives he ruined. What she said was true, however, but he still didn't want to make her feel more uneasy and frightened as she was.

But, no matter how upset she got, this was one murder he would never regret, nor apologize for.

Her voice woke him up from his thoughts, "W-why.. do you enjoy this.." she began, gaining some strength to walk closer towards the man, "Do you just LOVE killing innocent people? Answer me, do you? You.. you monster!"

Ikuto's heart skipped a beat at her choice of words. Unexpected anger began to swell over his face and his body. He quickly ran up to Amu, and took a nice, tight hold of her wrist, then proceeded to slam her against the wall he was sleeping up against just a few minutes ago.

The girl whimpered in pain from the sudden contact as the older teen grabbed a hold of both her hands and raised them above her head to keep from protesting. That didn't stop her, however, from running her mouth at him, "You pervert! Let me go, right now! I ha-"

He decided to cut off her harsh words by returning the slap that she gave to him during their first encounter.

Without giving her time to recover, he began, "Listen to me, Amu! Whether you believe it or not, I'm not the enemy! If I stayed on your side, YOU'D be the one getting hurt. If I explain everything to you they'll kill you, if I don't they'll kill you, if I help you they'll kill me! But I still try to, you know why? You actually mean something to me, you hear me? Out of all the years of losing people and hurting more, I finally find someone I can care ab-"

"**THAT'S A LIE!"**

A shudder of fear ran down Ikuto's back as he stepped away from the pissed off girl. She grabbed a hold of both sides of her pounding head, her bangs bent over her eyes as she struggled to stand up against her mental stability, which was beginning to drain by the second.

"Lies. It's all a lie. You.. I'll never believe you.. Liar.. Liar.." Ikuto's heart began to ache at her words, then again it was his own fault that she had not a reason in the world to trust a thing he did or said.

But it still hurt.

Amu sank down against the ground, crying silently to herself, not caring that someone older than her was watching. Whether she liked it or not, those words of his began to penetrate her heart. Part of her wanted to trust him.. but her mind wouldn't let her. Not after killing Tadase. Not after the shooting. Not after being taken away from the place she thought she belonged to.

The conflicting emotions that burned inside of her just made her head pound even more.

Ikuto smiled sadly at the small girl, trying to hold everything back as he made his way towards her, she flinched at the sound of his footsteps. She looked up at him with big, teary eyes in wonder.

He sighed and shut his eyes, figuring something like this can be saved for another time. He made sure he really looked at her before her turned and left. The flaming red that seemed to increase on her cheeks as he started intensely at her told him his job was done.

"One day, when you become our heroine and save everyone, I'll come back for you and explain everything. I'll show you a life beyond this town. We'll live together, you'll fall in love with me, and we'll forget each and every day of this tragic December. Don't forget it."

* * *

><p><strong>Yaya's POV:<strong>

Everything's changing, even Yaya is changing!

This city me and Kairi are in right now, it's a nightmare! Kairi told me that something "extremely unexpected and highly unpredictable had occurred in the depths at 19:00 last night, and it is our duty as citizens to help the unprotected."(Anyone know what 19:00 is? Yaya needs to work on her math sometime, if I ever get back in a math class room again that is!)

Yaya isn't too sure what happened EXACTLY. I guess someone had gotten the smart idea from someone in our town to take that poisonus gas that was let out of that home and spread it around here? Great, now EVERYTHING is flammable here!

So why are we here? Honestly, I dunno. Kairi said I'd be a great help though, and I really hope I am!

Kairi, Kairi, Kairi.. he doesn't seem to be changing much, in fact he seems perfectly fine with how things are! I wonder how Amu-chi's doing? And everyone else? I hope they're ok.. I wonder how they've changed?

Yaya's been thinking about things lately now that it's just me and Kairi. I guess I'm getting quieter, maybe even more mature? Yay! But reality seems to just be the first thing on my mind. Usually Yaya would just go with the flow, but lots of things hit me that I can't think outside of my head.

Like, why would Kairi take ME to a flammable city? We could die here any minute! And why are all these weird things happening? Is it just me or is Kairi acting a little stranger right now? He seems to talk to me more, smile more, blush more, I mean it's cute but it's something SO new to me! Will I ever see my friends again? I better! They needs to make sure I'm a-ok! Plus, I can't wait to show them how mature Yaya is getting!

I'm really happy right now, though. We're sleeping in some hotel together, and it feels so romantic right now? I look at Kairi, who's sound asleep beside me. It's nighttime, the time of the day where I like to slip into a fantasy, to block off all the bad things in my life.

Nighttime; it's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming, it's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry.

I really, really, really hope this innocence lasts.

* * *

><p><strong>Song for "It's the state of bliss.. you wanna cry." is Avril Lavigne – Innocence. (One of my favorite artists. Beautiful, beautiful songs that describe everything.)<strong>

**My question for you guys is THIS:**

**Look up these two songs "Higurashi – Dear You" and "Angel Beats – Ichiban no Takarmono." Listen to them both and read the english lyrics if you can. (Both of them have a video with the lyrics in the description or on the video.) When you listen to them both, if you can, leave a review telling me which song sounds more beautiful, yet sad. I can't decide. (And this isn't just for myself, it's actually to decide a song for a VERY important future chapter.) ((I can't go back and add this at the top because for some reason when I type something, it erases whatever is in front of it. For the Higurashi one it'll say "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni – You – Lyrics" that's the same as "Dear You," so click that one. ;D))**

**THIS SHOULD'VE BEEN UP TUESDAY. D: I REALLY wanted to type this up Tuesday, but I left my notebook at school. Then yesterday we had just gotten back from the High School tour for next year and I was like 'yeah i'm going home' and COMPLETELY forgot about it. ;_; So I'm sorry this is so late.**

**Again, THANK YOU. TO EVERYONE THAT FAVORITED THIS (And me, it feels kinda cool to think that people can favorite you ;D) IT MEANS A HELLA LOT TO ME. ;3; YOU'RE ALL AMAZING AND ILU.**

**Please R&R!**

**(P.S. There was a secret message somewhere in the story.)**


	11. Echo

I'll explain everything at the end of this chapter.

Song to listen to: Clannad After Story - Toki wo Kizama Uta (Full)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara! Or any characters associated with the story. I do not own any song titles or lyrics used in it either. All titles belong to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>What goes through a girls mind when she's alone is equivalent as to what goes through a baby calfs mind when he first sees the world.<p>

The newborn will look around itself. It'll examine what's beyond it and what lies behind it. This young one will have many questions, like the obvious, "Why am I here?" Of course, the only one who can ever answer that is himself, but he's far too young to know that.

Perhaps at first sight, this young calf will be scared. Imagine this: waking up in a world that you hardly know about. Who'll judge you? Who to trust? Who to befriend? Who to avoid? Just how much can you possibly do in such a world?

That calf, however, is unaware of the opportunities lying ahead of it. Of the other calfs he shall encounter. He doesn't realize it. No, not just yet. He grows weary. Self conscious perhaps? Who said only people are capable of these emotions? Not having much knowledge about his surroundings, and simply being distracted by its own assumptions, this calf will have doubts. Fears. If it tries too hard, it may drown itself in its own fear and never make it beyond his passage.

That's why he needs the animals around him to keep him in touch with our reality.

See the similarity now?

* * *

><p>Amu didn't want this.<p>

It disgusted her. It made her heart wrench to the point where she'd clutch her chest. And the harder she clutched, the more it ached.

"Why is my heart STILL racing over his words?" she ponderded aloud. But not too loud. She'd die before Ikuto heard those words come out of her mouth.

Hell, the way things looked now, maybe she would.

Now we had Amu, a very confused Amu with even more confusing thoughts. I feel bad for doing this, but I'll give you a very thourough insight on everything that went through her head as she walked east down Rebecca Street.

Ready?

* * *

><p>"Okay Amu, calm yourself. Calm. What he said meant nothing. NOTHING. Wait, meant? Does that mean it means something NOW? No! It never did and it never will! That guys a pervert. A murderer. He's cold hearted. I bet in his high school days before he turned out like this he was a huge player! Right? I bet if I did wait for him there be at least 30 more girls there! Well, maybe he didn't get a chance to do schooling? If he did, he's a drop out. For sure. Dropping out to become a murderer. How sad. Wait. Why do I CARE? Psh, he could be a scholar that goes to an up tight private school for all I care! Okay Amu, get real. How do I really feel about.."<p>

"Ikuto.."

And now, the preface of lust.

"His name.. It's really something else, isn't it? So different.. If I said it out loud it'd probably roll right off my tongue, eh? His cold glares with that mysterious tint in his eyes.. I want to know more. I have to. Not just that. I have stuff to ask him. I'm the one being immature. A true killer with no heart wouldn't have said or done half the things he did. I know it. No matter who we are, were never born evil. Something happened that triggered his murder and Tadase's death. I'll find out. I'll get to know more and more about Ikuto. I have to. I want to."

"Maybe he'll even get to keep his promise.."

Without further contemplation, the determination in Amu was lost along with her consciousness.

* * *

><p>Rima's POV:<p>

I was having a transparent dream. It was a tender eternity.

The times I laughed with Amu. Not brought bitter remarks to Nadeshiko. The times Nagi stood up for me. Not him getting "calmly upset" with my clever comebacks. The times I was with the people I knew. Including myself.

Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm all right, but it's never enough.

* * *

><p>Last paragraph song: Jason Walker - Echo.<p>

Here is my answers to the questions anyone that has been following this story wants to know.

- You discontinued this. Wtf? : Yeah well, screw that. I'm gonna write my heart out till I get everyone in the Shugo Chara fanfic fandom to know my name.

- Y U LIE U DID IT 4 ATTN LOLZ : Or I did it cause I was ultra depressed and thought everyone on fanfic hated me LOL. And I didn't lie. The last I updated this was probably in the fall. You can pick up stuff, bro.

Why such a short/shitty chapter : It's called typing a chapter on your iPod for an hour. Not as easy as it seems.

r u gon discontinue this again : Doubt it since I have like 4635 ideas. Thank you anime.

y u chng stry name : Got bored of the old title.

WHEN WILL U UPDATE AGAIN : When I can. 2nd semester starts tomorrow and I'm working my ass off to pass to the point where I'm watching Hetalia Axis Powers in prayers to pass history. Patience, love.

Anymore questions? Message me on YouTube or Tumblr. (Links on my profile) if you can't then just message me on here.

Please R&R!


End file.
